


Magie

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Kleiner Dreiteiler, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Der kleine Hobbit John Bilbo Watson ist fasziniert von Magie. Und von einem ganz bestimmten Magier...





	1. kleiner Hobbit

In einer Welt, in der es Elfen und Zauberer, Drachen und Zwerge, Menschen und Hobbits gab und sie alle mehr oder weniger friedlich beisammen lebten, gab es auch ihn, den kleinen Hobbit John Bilbo Watson.  
Nun, genau genommen war er gar nicht so klein, jedenfalls nicht für einen Hobbit. Da er aber in London wohnte, einer Stadt, in der nicht viele Hobbits lebten, denn sie bevorzugten im allgemeinen das Leben auf dem Lande, kam er sich unter all den Menschen, Elfen und was es sonst noch so gab ziemlich klein vor.  
Er war in London geboren und aufgewachsen. Seine Mutter war eine Hobbit gewesen, die seinem Vater, einem Menschen, zuliebe nach London gezogen war. John war hier zur Schule gegangen, hatte Medizin studiert und war als frisch gebackener Arzt zum Militär gegangen.

Er hatte in Afghanistan gekämpft, einem finsteren und geheimnisvollen Land.  
Ein Orkpfeil hatte ihn an der Schulter schwer verwundet, und das Gift des Pfeils war durch seinen ganzen Körper gedrungen. Seine Kollegen hatten ihn in einer langwierigen Operation retten können. Doch neben einer großen Narbe an der Schulter war ihm auch ein Hinken geblieben, dessen Ursache, so vermutete er, das Ork-Gift war.

Nun war er, in Ehren aus der Armee entlassen, wieder in London, wohnte in einem winzigen Zimmerchen und hätte gerne etwas gemütlicheres gehabt.  
Hobbits haben es gerne gemütlich. Ein zu Hause, wo man einen weichen Sessel hat. Wo man gut essen kann. Wo es ein flackerndes Kaminfeuer gibt, in dessen Schein man ein gutes Buch lesen und sein Pfeifchen rauchen kann. Da war auch John Bilbo Watson keine Ausnahme.  
Also machte er sich auf die Suche. Leider stellte sich heraus, dass es in London kaum Wohnungen gab, die für einen Hobbit mit nichts als einer Armeepension bezahlbar waren.  
„Ach,“ seufzte John, „man müsste den Schatz eines Drachen finden...“   
Leider hatte er in Afghanistan nur mit Zwergen und Orks zu tun gehabt. Nun ja.  
Vermutlich würde er also doch aufs Land ziehen müssen. Er hatte Verwandte in The Shire, jenem Landstrich, in dem die meisten Hobbits lebten. Er würde dort willkommen sein und auch sein Auskommen finden. Aber er würde die Stadt vermissen.  
Er seufzte.

Eines Tages jedoch begegnete er in einem kleinen Park Mike Stamford, einem Menschen, mit dem er gemeinsam das Studium zum Arzt absolviert hatte. John hatte freundliche Erinnerungen an Mike. Sie hatten manchen Abend gemeinsam am Kamin gesessen und den ein oder anderen Becher Wein geleert.  
Sie setzten sich mit einem heißen Punsch an den Tisch einer kleinen Schenke und erzählten einander von ihren Erlebnissen. John erzählte von seinem Kampf gegen die Orks, Mike erzählte von seinem Alltag am Krankenhaus St. Barts, wo er als Dozent arbeitete.

Schließlich fragte Mike:  
„Und was machst du zur Zeit so?“  
„Ach,“ sagte John, „ ich werde London bald verlassen, denn ich finde keine Wohnung hier, die ich bezahlen kann. Ich habe sogar schon versucht, eine Wohngemeinschaft zu finden. Aber, nun ja, ich bin zwar ein Hobbit, doch kein fröhlicher Geselle, bin von einem Orkpfeil an Gesundheit und Gemüt angeschlagen und habe nur bescheidene Einkünfte.“  
Er sah Mike traurig an.  
„Wer würde schon mit jemandem wie mir zusammen wohnen wollen?“  
Mike jedoch grinste und antwortete:  
„Das gleiche hat heute schon mal jemand zu mir gesagt!“  
John horchte auf.  
„Aha? Und wer?“  
Mike kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe und sagte dann:  
„Ich kann dich mit ihm bekannt machen, wenn du das wünschst. Aber...“  
„Was aber?“  
„Er ist ein Magier!“  
„Oh!“

Ein Magier.   
Das Zusammenleben mit einem Magier war mit Sicherheit eine Herausforderung. Aber John hatte kaum eine Wahl, wenn er in der Stadt wohnen bleiben wollte. Und ja, das wollte er.  
Also würde er es versuchen.


	2. großer Magier

Der Magier erwies sich als ein ausgesprochen schönes Exemplar der Gattung Mensch mit dem klangvollen Namen Sherlock Gandalf Holmes.  
Er hatte faszinierend schimmernde Augen, eine milchweiße Haut und einen wilden Mopp schwarzer Locken.  
John war vom ersten Augenblick an fasziniert von ihm.

Gleich in den ersten Minuten ihres Zusammentreffens gab er John eine Kostprobe seiner Zauberkunst. Er sah John nur einmal in die Augen und wusste Bescheid.  
Wusste, das John in Afghanistan gedient hatte und im Kampf gegen die Orks verwundet worden war.  
Wusste, dass seine Mutter eine Hobbit und sein Vater, der Mensch, in Wahrheit sein Stiefvater gewesen war.  
Wusste Bescheid über seine Schwester, die dem guten Wein zu sehr zusprach und so ihre Frau in die Flucht geschlagen hatte.  
Er war großartig.   
Und als Sherlock mit einem Schweif aus glitzerndem Nebel aus dem Raum rauschte, wusste John, dass er nicht nur mit diesem Mann zusammen leben wollte, sondern auch, dass er sein Herz an ihn verloren hatte.  
So zogen sie also zusammen.

 

Sherlock hatte einen guten Freund bei der Polizei.  
Er hieß Gregory Gimli Lestrade und war dankbar, dass Sherlock mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten dabei half, Schurken und Räuber zu fangen.  
Als Sherlock John das erste mal mit zu einem Tatort nahm, war Lestrade skeptisch. Doch der Hobbit erwies sich schnell als sehr hilfreicher Assistent. Seine medizinischen Kenntnisse waren von großem Nutzen. Darüber hinaus war er mit einer Engelsgeduld gesegnet, typisch hobbitsche Gemütlichkeit eben, die dafür sorgte, dass er mit den Launen und der Divenhaftigkeit des Magiers bestens zurecht kam.  
Und so wurde es schnell ein gewohntes Bild, dass Sherlock mit dem kleinen Hobbit John im Schlepptau an einen Tatort rauschte und seine Magie versprühte, um anschließend gemeinsam mit ihm in einer Wolke aus Rauch und Glitzer wieder zu verschwinden und eine Horde verblüffter, aber doch der Lösung ihres Falles sicherer Polizisten zu hinterlassen.

John war fasziniert und bewunderte Sherlock.  
Der sah die Leute nur an und wusste alles über sie. Wusste, wer sie waren, was sie verschwiegen, was sie getan hatten.   
Er nannte das „deduzieren.“ Aber John sprach dieses Zauberwort nicht aus, denn wer weiß, was er, ein des Zauberns gänzlich Unkundiger, damit angerichtet hätte.


	3. zauberhafte Magie

Eines Tages war Sherlock gerade wieder einmal dabei, seinen Freund und Mitbewohner, den kleinen Hobbit John Bilbo Watson selbst, in Grund und Boden zu deduzieren.   
John störte das nicht. Er war es gewohnt, und es faszinierte ihn jedes mal aufs neue.

Plötzlich und unerwartet sagte Sherlock:  
„Nun, John, versuche es doch einmal selbst!“  
„Was?!“ John sah ihn entsetzt an.  
„Oh nein, ich bin ein ganz gewöhnlicher Hobbit, ich verstehe nichts von Magie!“  
Sherlock lachte.  
„Du, John, bist nicht gewöhnlich. Du bist etwas besonderes.“  
Er senkte die Stimme.  
„Und weil das so ist, verrate ich die jetzt etwas, John."  
Er machte eine dramatische Pause und sagte dann:  
" Es gibt gar keine Magie!“

John starrte ihn an.  
„Aber..,“ stotterte er, „aber... das Dedu...“  
Nein, er traute sich einfach nicht, das magische Wort auszusprechen.  
Sherlock lachte erneut.  
„Das, mein lieber John Bilbo Watson, ist reine Beobachtung. Warte, ich zeige es dir.“  
Er ließ seinen Blick über seinen Freund gleiten.  
„Du hast dich heute Morgen auf den Weg zum Kaufmann gemacht. Du hast Milch und Biskuits besorgen wollen. Als du dort ankamst, hast du allerdings festgestellt, das dein Geldbeutelchen so gut wie leer ist. Also bist du umgekehrt und überlegst nun seit dem, ob du mich bittest, dir auszuhelfen. Auf dem Heimweg hast du jemanden getroffen, jemand der sich mit dir verabreden wollte, ein Date denke ich. Aber du hast abgelehnt.“  
Der Hobbit starrte ihn nur an und stotterte:  
„Das alles stimmt... wie immer... aber wenn das keine Magie ist, was ist es dann? Wie... wie machst du das dann?“

„Beobachtung, John! Das mit dem Einkauf ist leicht zu erklären. Milch und Biskuits waren alle. Du warst darüber unzufrieden, als wir gefrühstückt haben. Zwar hast du das nicht gesagt, aber ich habe es dir angesehen. Und als du heute Morgen aus dem Haus gingst, hattest du das kleine Säcklein über die Schulter gehängt, das du immer bei dir trägst, wenn du zum Markt oder zum Kaufmann gehst. Nun bist du zurück, doch als du uns vorhin einen Tee machtest, trankst du ihn ohne Milch und legtest uns keine Biskuits dazu, was nur bedeuten kann, dass immer noch keine im Hause sind. Nun kann es nur einen Grund geben, warum du gehst, um beides zu kaufen, jedoch ohne auch nur eines von beiden zurückkehrst: Dein Geld ist alle. Es ist dir nicht unterwegs gestohlen worden, denn das hättest du mir sofort erzählt und mich gebeten, den Dieb zu fangen.  
Ich weiß nun auch um die Tatsache, dass deine Armeepension recht schmal ist. Et voilà.“

John nickte. So erklärt schien das alles logisch und nachvollziehbar.  
„Und das mit dem … Date?“  
„Nun, als du nach Hause kamst, stelltest du dich vor den Spiegel und betrachtetest dich skeptisch von oben bis unten. Das tust du immer, wenn du mit schöner Frau gesprochen hast und sie dich gebeten hat, mit ihr auszugehen.“  
Jetzt musste John schmunzeln.  
„Nun in diesem Falle,“ sagte er, „war es ein attraktiver Mann.“  
Sherlock verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ein Mann! Ach! Irgendetwas ist es immer...!“  
Doch dann fuhr er fort...  
„Und das du das Date abgelehnt hast, weiß ich daher weil du seit geraumer Zeit schon jedes Angebot abgelehnst...“  
Und zu Johns Erstaunen und Entzücken wurde der große Magier... oder Nicht-Magier rot wie ein Weihnachtsapfel.

Ja, Sherlock hatte Recht. John hatte schon lange kein Date mehr gehabt.  
Und der Grund dafür war ganz eindeutig Sherlock.

Doch John wollte noch etwas wissen.  
„Du meinst also,“ fragte er, „Magie existiert nicht? Aber der der Rauch, der Glitzer, den du versprühen kannst, die Flammen, die auf deinen Befehl hin deinen Händen entspringen, die Sterne, die du zum erscheinen und explodieren bringst...“  
„Alles Chemie und Physik. Ein paar pyrotechnische Effekte und die Leichtgläubigkeit der Leute.“

Eine Weile schwieg John erschüttert.  
Er musste das alles erst mal sacken lassen.  
Doch dann sagte er:   
„Weißt du, Sherlock, das ändert nichts. Du faszinierst mich so, wie du bist.“  
Er sah seinen Freund an.  
„Dir ist klar, warum ich schon so lange kein Date mehr hatte, nicht wahr?“  
Er blickte in Sherlocks Augen und diese leuchteten hoffnungsvoll.  
John stand auf und ging zu ihm.   
„Weißt du,“ sagte er, „Liebe, Sherlock, Liebe ist etwas magisches.“

Und er küsste den Magier, der ganz ohne Hexerei das Herz des kleinen Hobbit John Bilbo Watson verzaubert hatte.


End file.
